Choice of the Heart
by Lem1
Summary: Tenchi leaves on a journey to sort out his feelings, despite Ryoko's desperate pleading. When he returns, he has changed greatly. How will Ryoko cope with this? And who is that mysterious man haunting her dreams? UPDATED!!! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Tenchi Returns

**For those of you who are following my other fiction- "The Pirate and the Princess" I promise I'll have the sequel up soon – I just needed a break.**

**This fiction is in the Tenchi in Tokyo series, after the Yugi incident.  I haven't seen the movie – Tenchi Forever – yet, so pretend all that never happened.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or any of the characters._**

Everyone was gathered on the porch when he appeared.  Only his silhouette could be seen in the darkening twilight, but there was no doubt that it was he.  Sasami was the first one to see him, and she jumped up, shouting his name and running towards him.  Nevertheless, with her amazing transporting abilities, Ryoko was the first to arrive at the scene.  She stood a couple feet from him, gazing at him with only emptiness in her eyes.  The others – Ayeka, Washu, Yosho, Nobuyuki, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Ryo-ohki – had all since arrived, but even Ayeka dared not step between the two.  When she finally spoke to him, dead words fell from her lips.

            "Ho Tenchi.  Welcome back."  Ryoko had grown gaunt during his absence, her cheeks sunk in, and bones prominent.  She looked like a woman who had faced death and lost, but was denied heaven.  He was also worn, but wisdom and clarity filled his eyes.  Now, there was sorrow too.

            "Ryoko, I – "

            "We waited a long time for you.  Did you find what you were looking for?  You must be tired, you should get some rest then talk in the morning."  She spoke in a monotone with barely a pause in between her sentences.

            "No I'd rather talk now," he said sharply, eyes narrowed.  "What's happened to you Ryoko?"

            "I don't know what you mean.  I'm perfectly alright."  Her voice grew louder, but held its flat tone.

            "Well, for one thing, the Ryoko I left never said things like 'I'm perfectly alright', or 'get some rest then talk in the morning'.  The old Ryoko would not be standing two feet away from me, speaking so coldly."

            "As you say, you left that Ryoko behind six months ago!"  Now she was angry.  Color flushed to her pale cheeks and her eyes sparkled a little.  She jerked forward a step and brought her hand up, slapping Tenchi.  The sound, as loud as a gunshot, seemed to hang in the air and pause time.  Tenchi held perfectly still, continuing to hold Ryoko's gaze.  Sasami gasped softly and Ayeka was too engrossed to cover her eyes.  Kiyone looked at them worriedly.  For once, Mihoshi remained silent, watching closely.  Washu shifted her gaze from Ryoko to Tenchi and back to Ryoko again.  Ryoko's anger faded and she let out a strangled sob, lifting the offending hand to gaze at it in horror, looking as if she wanted to cut it off.  She stumbled backwards, but Tenchi reached out and grabbed her wrist.

            "Ryoko," he said softly, "It's okay you have a right to be angry.  I understand, do you hear me Ryoko?"  She was almost hyperventilating; her breath was so ragged and short.  She tugged weakly, desperately, against Tenchi hold and seemed to be using all of her strength.  

            "Let go…Let go Tenchi, I'm poison, don't you see, can't you?  I always feel him…_haunting me_!  You left because of me, don't deny it!  You left because you could see him in me.  That's the reason…you had to get away from him…and me."  Tenchi grabbed her other wrist and shook her.

            "Stop it!  You're not making any sense.  You're just tired.  Come on Ryoko, let's go inside."  She stopped struggling and stood still.  Suddenly she was in his arms, sobbing and clutching at him with a desperation he had never seen in her before.  He lifted her with ease and strode towards the house.  The rest of the family followed suit.  Tenchi walked upstairs to Ryoko's bedroom and laid the now sleeping space pirate on her mattress.  He turned and quietly made his way across the room out into the hallway.  The Masaki family was assembled quietly, and Tenchi smiled, a spark of happiness and relief in his gentle eyes.

            "It's so great to see you all," he said softly.

            "It seems you have grown Tenchi," Yosho commented calmly.

            "Yes," he said simply, without a trace of pride or boasting.  "However the story will have to wait until tomorrow.  It _is_ getting late, and I would prefer to tell it when _everyone_ is assembled."  Sasami smiled brightly and dashed over to give him a hug.  

"It's great to have you back, Tenchi.  I'll make a big breakfast tomorrow morning!"

Tenchi smiled back at her and she skipped to her room giggling.  Ayeka, looking relieved at the normalcy of things, stepped up and smiled warmly.

            "I, too, am glad that you have found your way home safely, Lord Tenchi.  Until the morning, then."  Tenchi nodded and smiled.

            "Goodnight then, my son."

            "You may skip your chores tomorrow, Tenchi, just this once."  Only Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi remained, and Mihoshi had fallen asleep against the wall, snoring slightly.

            "Mihoshi wake up!"  Kiyone shouted.

            "What?  Oh, well Tenchi I'm beat, see you in the morning!"

            "Bye Mihoshi."

            "Glad you're home, Tenchi."

            "Thanks Kiyone."

            Mihoshi stumbled down the hallway, mumbling 'owie' every once and a while.  Kiyone trailed behind the blond, rolling her eyes in exasperation.  Washu turned her attention to Tenchi.

            "We all missed you, Tenchi, but Ryoko took it hardest of all.  She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep…something was eating away at her, something was killing her!  I still don't understand it, but tonight is the first she's shown any emotion since you left."  Tenchi raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

            "I never meant to hurt anybody, it was just something I needed to do!"  Washu nodded.

            "Well, I hope it was worth it."  She turned and walked downstairs to her lab.  Tenchi sighed and glanced at Ryoko.

            "I hope you're having sweet dreams, Ryoko."  He wearily climbed the stairs to his room.

*    *    *    *

"You don't have to go, you know."

            "Yes I do.  I have to clear my head, sort out my life."  Ryoko paced about the room agitatedly.

            "No, you don't!" She insisted and snatched the knapsack away from Tenchi.

            "Hey!  Give that back Ryoko."  She backed up, clutching it to her chest.

            "No, I won't!"

            "This is stupid, Ryoko, I'm going!"  She dogged his attempt to grab it away from her.

            "Then let me come, I promise I won't cause any trouble!" 

"No I have to do this alone."  She threw the knapsack at him, the weight causing him to fall backwards onto the bed.  Ryoko leapt on top of him and leaned forward.  Tenchi cringed and tried to use the knapsack as a shield.

            "Tenchi, this is a bad idea, you leaving.  Just stay here in Okayama, where it's safe!"

            "No."

            "Let me come with you, then."

            "No."

            "Take Azaka and Kamidake, I'm sure Ayeka won't mind."

            "No."

            "Take Ayeka then, goddammit!"  He stared at her.

            "Ryoko!  What's the matter with you?  No!  I am going by myself!"  He struggled to sit up and Ryoko floated up off of him, then back down to the spot he vacated.  He crossed the room to the dresser and began pulling out clothes.  "What brought on this paranoia, anyway?"  Tenchi turned around and started at the empty room.  "Now where did she go?"

            Ryoko sat on the limb of her favorite tree and gazed at the stars, sake bottle in hand.  She had skipped dinner – Tenchi's last meal before the trip.  He would be leaving before breakfast early next morning.  Sighing, Ryoko gazed at the crystal dangling from her wrist.

            "The bond, the bond between Tenchi and I," she murmured absently. 

            She phased into his room, pausing for a moment to watch his chest rise and fall steadily.  Ryoko stealthily floated to his pack and knelt beside it.  She paused briefly, lightly running her fingers over the perfectly crystalline shape of her gem, before deftly sliding it off her wrist.  She carefully tucked it into a side pocket of the knapsack, glancing surreptitiously at Tenchi.  She stood up slowly, painfully aware of the absence of her gem.  

            "I hope that somehow, this will help to protect you against the coming evil," she murmured to the sleeping boy.  He looked so vulnerable, just lying there, still as death.  She pulled his desk chair over to the foot of his bed.  _One last night to protect him, to protect my Tenchi._  But those bottles of saki were taking their toll, and Ryoko soon drifted off.  Again, the dream haunted her.  

Tenchi was walking away from her, knapsack on.  But as he turned to wave goodbye, a dark shadow crept up behind him and lifted its blood red sword.  Usually Ryoko woke up at this point, sweating and overwhelmed by a sense of impending doom.  Now she watched in horror as the blade came down, splitting Tenchi's head open.  She dropped to her knees and screamed.  Despair and disbelief flooded her senses.  The shadow figure glanced over at her, and flashed white teeth, eyes glowing eerily.  He stepped into the light, a familiar face, someone she once thought that she could trust.  Hotsuma.  Then a hand clamped over her mouth and she opened her eyes.  Tenchi was looking at her with annoyance and concern.

            "You okay?  You shouldn't be here Ryoko."  She immediately jumped up.

            "Tenchi…I can't let you go."  He sighed.

            "I don't want to get into this, Ryoko.  I am going.  Now."  He grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder.  "I'll only be gone a few weeks.  A month at the most."  Ryoko trailed him down the stairs and outside.

            "Do me one last favor, Tenchi," she said quietly when they reached the patio.  He turned and looked at her.

            "What's that?"

            "Don't look back."

            "Ryoko," Tenchi sighed, "This isn't one of your silly soap operas, you know.  I never knew you were so melodramatic!"

            "I mean it Tenchi!"

            "Okay, fine!"  Ryoko swallowed hard, looking to one side.

            "Bye Tenchi.  Keep safe."  Tenchi looked at her in surprise.

            "You too, Ryoko."  He backed away hesitantly, then straightened his shoulders and turned and walked away.  Ryoko gazed at his retreating back, waiting in agony for that black shadow of her dreams to strike.  But nothing happened, and Tenchi's slim figure soon disappeared into the green mass of trees.

So…..did you guys like it?  Should I continue?  Please review and give me some feed back!!!  PLEASE!!!


	2. The New Tenchi

Ryoko stared up at the ceiling, remembering that day when Tenchi left.  Those dreams had haunted her a week before that day, and everyday Tenchi was gone – whenever she happened to doze off.  And tonight proved, they still haunted her.  She slammed a fist into her mattress and, sighing angrily, phased into Tenchi's room.  This was a new thing for her - nightly visits to Tenchi's bedside (remember, this is based on the 'Tenchi in Tokyo' series).  But watching his slumber calmed her, as if she could gain a peaceful night's sleep vicariously, through Tenchi.  He slept soundly, untroubled by persistent nightmares.  She sank to her knees beside his bed and rested her head on his chest.  Closing her eyes, she tried to remember how to sleep deeply, untroubled and unafraid…  A hand reached over and stroked her hair.  Ryoko jerked upright gasping.  Tenchi smiled at her, chuckling lightly.

            "_I_ was able to surprise _you_?"

            "It's not funny," she frowned at him, actually delighted he wasn't angry with her.

            "Maybe not.  But I found something funny in my pack, after I'd gone a ways."  Tenchi drew her gem out from under his bed sheets.  "Any idea how this got mixed in with my stuff?"

            "I put it there." 

            "At least you're being honest.  It came in real handy."  Ryoko gasped sharply.

            "What!"

            "I was being sarcastic."  Ryoko let her breath out slowly.

            "What?  What is it, Ryoko?  What were you so worried about?"

            "I don't…I mean I can't really – "         

"Don't lie to me Ryoko.  What did you mean earlier when you said 'he' haunted you?  Who were you talking about?  Are you in some kind of trouble?  Tell me!"  Ryoko regarded him silently.

            "You've certainly gotten much pushier since you've been gone."  Tenchi grinned.

            "Yes…My journey was enlightening.  But don't try to change the subject."

            "I'm tired, Tenchi.  Can't this wait until morning?"

            "Fine.  But don't think I'll forget…First thing tomorrow, I expect to hear _everything_."  Ryoko smiled and saluted him jokingly.

            "Sir, yes sir!"  _He'll forget_._  Now for some fun!_  "Tenchi," She purred, sliding quickly into his bed.  "Can't I please…_sleep_ with you tonight?  Hmmm?"

            "Sure thing, Ryoko."  Ryoko swallowed a gasp and prayed that the dark hid the warm blush rising to her cheeks.  _Sure thing, he says!_  She sank into the pillows, allowing Tenchi's warmth and musky scent to wash over her.  _He smells like pine trees…and spring rain…and fall leaves…_She let her thoughts fade away as she sank into a deep sleep.

            Sixteen hours later, she woke up screaming.  Sitting up in bed, she glanced out the window to see the setting sun.  _At least I got some shut-eye before the dream came back._  She glanced idly to her side and saw that Tenchi was gone.  Frantically, she phased through the floor into the kitchen.  Sasami was dashing around, pulling dishes out of the oven and checking on simmering pots.  

            "Sasami, is Tenchi around?"

            "Hi Ryoko!  Glad you're finally up.  Did you sleep well?"  Sasami paused to smile at her cheerfully.

            "Yes, yes, fine.  Where's Tenchi?"

            "I think he's in the living room with the others."

            "Thanks a lot, kid."  Ryoko peered around the corner.  Tenchi was sitting on the couch, Ayeka and Mihoshi on either side of him.  They were all laughing and talking happily.  Ryoko almost backed into the kitchen, but Yosho called out to her.

            "So, you are finally awake, are you Ryoko?"  Ayeka looked up.

            "Get in here, Ryoko!  We're all dying to hear Lord Tenchi's story, but he refuses to tell it without you!"  Ryoko strolled into the living room, pleased to be invited. 

            "Okay Ayeka, but Sasami's still in the kitchen you know.  I guess you'll have to wait till after dinner."  Ayeka nodded glumly.  It had been over six months since Ayeka and Ryoko's last fight.  Ryoko was never in the right mood, and even Ayeka had felt a bit depressed by the boy's absence.  They didn't exactly become friends, but they weren't enemies either.  Now treating each other civilly seemed to come naturally.  Tenchi wasn't surprised; in fact, he now expected them to be mature adults.

            "So Ryoko, you were going to tell me why you never wanted me to go on this trip."  Ryoko remained passive, but was mentally cursing herself.

            "Why, because I simply hate being separated from you Tenchi!" She responded with false sweetness.    

"Okay, but why couldn't you sleep at night?  Why did you starve yourself?  You didn't seem happy to see me last night."  The rest of the family looked uneasy.  During Tenchi's absence they all watched Ryoko fade into a mere shell of her former vibrant self.  "Washu said you were killing yourself."  Tenchi's voice was cold, and beginning to shake.       "Hey Everyone!  Dinner's ready!" Sasami called from the kitchen.  Ryoko stared at Tenchi a moment longer, then stalked into the kitchen.  The rest of the family followed her.            

Ryoko wavered at the edge of the table, staring at the feast uncertainly while everyone else seated himself or herself.  Tenchi looked at her.

"Come on, sit down."  Ryoko refused to look at him.

"I'm not at all hungry," she sniffed.  _Why does the thought of food still make me sick?  Tenchi's back, I can relax!_  Tenchi stood up and pushed in his chair.

"I'm not eating until you do."  Ryoko made a sound of protest.

"But I'm not hungry!  You can do what you want.  Why should I care?"  She whirled around and crossed her arms in defiance.  Sasami looked like she was near tears.

"Don't you like my food Ryoko?  I could make you something else - " Ryoko found she couldn't resist the little princess' tears.   

"I was just kidding, Sasami.  Of course I like your food."  Ryoko sat down and gazed at her bowl of rice and fish.  She swallowed and picked up her chopsticks.  Tenchi sat down as well, but didn't touch his food.             

"Come on, Ryoko.  One bite."  Ryoko glanced at him, and then quickly swallowed a bit of fish.  "Another bite."  Ryoko glared at him, but obliged, looking ill.  "Another.  Another.  One more, come on."  At Tenchi's dictation, Ryoko finished the first bowl.  "Give her another helping Sasami."  Ryoko watched as Sasami refilled her bowl.  This time Tenchi remained silent.  Ryoko only paused a second, then grabbed the bowl and shoveled the contents into her mouth with her old vigor.  The whole family cheered.  Nobuyuki slapped Tenchi on the back, laughing heartily.  The feasting began in earnest then.  Ryoko polished off five more bowls of fish and rice before Tenchi once again began to interrogate her.

"Alright, Ryoko, I've waited long enough.  I want some answers."  Ryoko glared at him, dropping her empty bowl on the table with a clatter.

"Oh, _now_ you're interested in what I have to say?  _Now _you want to know what my dreams are about?" Ryoko leapt across the table, scattering dishes everywhere, and landed in front of Tenchi, who had backed away hastily.  "_You _said you'd only be gone a month, at the most!  Six months, Tenchi, six months I couldn't bear the thought of food, six months I fought off sleep - "

"Why?" Tenchi cut in, looking at her in confused desperation.

"Because I couldn't bear seeing you killed over and over again, knowing that there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it, and knowing that the murderer was someone I once thought I could love!"  Ryoko whirled around to hide her tears.  _What am I doing?  This isn't like me!  Spilling me guts in front of everyone…_There was an awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry Ryoko," Tenchi said finally, his regret clear.  "I should never have left.  But I'm home now, and I'm fine."  Ryoko felt his hand rest on her shoulder.  She shook it off angrily, rubbing away her tears discreetly.  

"But the dreams are still coming," she said softly, and phased to her room.  She looked at her bed reluctantly, then phased through the window into the cold night air.  She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering violently as her breath came out in visible, white puffs.  Ryoko quickly phased to her favorite tree - the one she shared with Tenchi.  It rose taller than the others around it, and would give a clear view of the rising sun.  She and Tenchi had both reclined on the branch after that Yugi incident, Ryoko revealing her worst fears to him - that he would fall in love with Yugi when she got older, and that he didn't feel she, Ryoko, was good enough for him.  The last she had said lightly, treating it as a joke.  But he never did answer her.

Ryoko ran her fingertips over rough bark of the trunk idly, trying to stay awake.  The sting of the frigid night air was counteracted by the fullness of her stomach.  She hadn't had that kind of warm satisfaction in six months.  It was a good thing her body chemistry allowed her to live long periods without nourishment, or she probably would've died before Tenchi got home.

"Tenchi…" she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut against the threat of tears.  Was that stranger who'd come back really Tenchi?  The Tenchi she knew was quiet, reserved, painfully shy, awkward, and immature.  The complete opposite of this bold, self-assured, assertive man.  She had no idea how to act around him anymore.  He caught her off guard, took away her edge and forced her to be herself.  He wouldn't fall for the games, he wouldn't be fooled by the act, he would want the truth, and that wasn't something she was ready to give him yet.  Ryoko laughed bitterly.  It was ironic, really, how she was admired, or at least noted, for her openness and candid nature.  But with Tenchi, everyday had been an act, a lie.  Around him she was tempted to show her other side: soft, safe, gentle.  But life had told her that wasn't possible.  So she remained the hardened criminal, uncaring, loud, aggressive, and confident.  Unable to show the person she felt inside, and trapped with the person she had made herself to be to survive.

*    *    *    *

When she woke, it was light, the sun peeping over the hill and the birds chirping.  In such a peaceful atmosphere, it took her a moment to realize she was screaming.  She snapped her mouth shut and sighed, rubbing her temples.  Rising off the branch, she floated a few feet from the branch, then descended slowly to the ground.  A light frost covered the ground, seeming to seep through Ryoko's soles and chill her feet.  It was when she turned to look up the path to the house that she noticed his motionless body at the foot of the tree.

She hardly needed to walk any closer to know who it was.  His long blond ponytail was flung over one pale cheek, and his glasses glinted on the ground beside him.  Ryoko strode towards him leisurely, feeling ridiculously calm.  She bent down carefully and slid two long fingers onto his neck, beneath his jaw.  She could feel a very weak, very faint pulse.  Gentle as a mother, she brushed the hair from his face and studied his features.  He was much paler than she remembered him, though still darker than herself.  Ryoko straightened and considered the situation calmly.  No one was around, it would be quite easy to kill him - no muss and no fuss.  Just one quick, clean stroke, and - 

"Ryoko!" Sasami's voice rang out cheerfully.  "I found her, she's over here!" Ryoko turned around and smiled at the princess faintly.  Soon Tenchi, Washu, and Ayeka had joined her.  Washu was the first to notice the body.

"Have you been playing too rough again, Ryoko?" she asked, kneeling down beside the body.

"Who's that, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked curiously.

"He looks so familiar…" Ayeka pondered, peering at the unconscious man.

"He does to me too," Tenchi said, puzzled.  _They both only saw him once, _Ryoko thought, _and that was almost two years ago.  They've forgotten…_

"Do you know who he is Ryoko?" Sasami piped up.  Ryoko glanced down at her former partner.   He was the man who had saved her life more than once, who would laugh with her, who fought by her side, and who betrayed her.

"I've never seen him before in my life."

K, hope you enjoyed it! And remember – a review a day keeps the mad, psychopathic fanfiction author away!


	3. Nightmare Realized

Washu had pulled a floating stretcher out of one of her sub-space pockets, and with Tenchi's assistance was proceeding to push Hotsuma up towards the house.  Ryoko felt a twinge of panic as she trudged after them, but it seemed surreal, as if she was watching herself have these feelings from a distance.

_'He's here,' _she thought absently.  _'The dream has finally come to pass, he's here to destroy Tenchi.' _  Then she realized Ayeka was asking her a question.

"What?" she asked coolly.

"I asked if you attacked this man," Ayeka repeated, a touch of impatience in her tone.

"No," Ryoko said evenly.  Washu cut in before Ayeka questioned her further.

"I just completed the bio-scan," Washu called.  "He collapsed from dehydration and hunger."

"Will he survive?" Sasami asked anxiously.

"His pulse is very weak and his strength is fading fast, but it shouldn't be a problem for a genius like me!" Washu responded brightly.  They reached the Masaki house and were now leading the stretcher through the kitchen to the living.  Both Kiyone and Mihoshi were resting on the couch watching soaps.  

"Did you find Ryo - " Kiyone began, then stopped when she saw the stretcher.  Mihoshi continued to look at the TV blankly, not noticing the commotion.  But Kiyone rose and went over to study the man more closely.  "Who's that?" she asked curiously, but gasped sharply before anyone could answer her.

"What is it Kiyone?" Tenchi asked, "Do you know this guy?" Kiyone continued to study the unconscious man without answering him.  Finally she tore her gaze upward, and found herself staring directly into Ryoko's golden orbs.  Ryoko held her gaze for several intense seconds, before shifting her gaze to Tenchi nonchalantly.  Kiyone hesitated, then answered speaking softly.

"No, I made a mistake."  Tenchi stared at her oddly, then shrugged.

"Come on, Tenchi," Washu insisted, "We have to get him to my lab."  Ayeka and Sasami followed Tenchi into Washu's lab.  Only Ryoko and Kiyone remained in the living room, standing in front of the staircase.  Mihoshi was snoring loudly on the couch.

"What the _hell_ is _he _doing here?" Kiyone raged in a low voice.  Ryoko shrugged and folded her arms, leaning against the wall comfortably.  "Don't pretend like you don't even care!" Kiyone warned angrily.  Ryoko frowned as she picked a piece of lint off of the sleeve of her dress.  "I _know _what he did to you!" she insisted, stepping closer.  Ryoko looked up in sudden anger.

"No you don't," she snapped.  "You haven't a clue."  Kiyone recoiled as if slapped, then paused, considering.

"No, I suppose you're right," she said quietly.  "But I know more than anyone else in this house.  God, he turned you against Tenchi!"  Ryoko stiffened and clenched her teeth angrily.

"He did not!"

"Ryoko, you fell in _love _with him -" Ryoko leapt forward and shoved Kiyone roughly.

"Don't you _dare _say that!" she hissed, shaking with rage.  Kiyone looked at her sadly.

"You have to tell Tenchi," she said finally.

"No."

"Ryoko!  He's a threat to everyone in this house!"

"If they find out, they'll kill him!" Ryoko shouted, then clapped a hand over her mouth in horror.  _Was _it possible that she still had feelings for that traitorous bastard?

"Oh, Ryoko-" Kiyone started, her voice thick with grief.

"Just shut-up!" Ryoko said, her voice cracking.  "I'll kill him myself, I swear it!" And then she was gone.  Kiyone sighed and ran her hands over her face tiredly.

Ryoko hid in the shadows, watching as Washu hooked Hotsuma up to a support system.  Tenchi and the others had left to eat breakfast.  Finally, after what seemed like hours to Ryoko, Washu stretched and yawned loudly, glancing at her watch.  She jumped off her floating pillow and exited the room whistling.  Ryoko waited a few more minutes, then stalked out of the shadows towards Hotsuma's still form.  His chest rose and fell steadily, and a twinge of color had risen to his cheeks.  Washu had replaced his glasses, signifying that she expected him to awaken at any moment.  Ryoko looked down and noticed that her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Letting out a whoosh of air, she sank to her knees so that her chin was level with the silver, metal table.  Why did he have this affect on her? She should be furious with him.  What was that he had said to Yugi, back at their second hideout?  _At first she was interesting, but now I can see she's just a spoiled brat!  Nothing makes her happy…_  Once this had made her absolutely livid.  Now it just made her question herself.  If she had acted differently, would things have better?  Did she deserve everything he'd said about her?

"Ryoko?" a voice called out weakly.  Ryoko stiffened, holding her breath.  "Ryoko, I know you're there…I can smell you," this last was accompanied by a soft chuckle, which immediately turned into a racking cough.  Ryoko stood up, looking down on him coldly, though her heart was pounding.

"Hotsuma.  Charming as ever I see."

"Oh, you know what I meant.  Your scent was always so unique…something like a stormy night.  You understand that, don't you?  We're the same, you and I -"

"No," Ryoko said sharply, "we're nothing alike."  _How pathetic, _she thought in a surge of her old aloof contempt, _he's still trying to feed me that old, tired line._  Hotsuma was silent for several moments.

"Where am I, anyway?  Last thing I remember was standing at the foot of a pine tree.  You were up there, weren't you?  I could smell you then, too…" he trailed off.

"Washu's lab," Ryoko forced out.

"Washu's…You saved me then?" he asked, confused.

"_I_ didn't," Ryoko snarled.

"But don't they realize who I am?"  Ryoko didn't respond.  "You didn't tell them," the answer dawned on him and he grinned delightedly.  "Afraid they might overreact, m'dear?  Hmm?"  Ryoko glared at him spitefully.

"I might have spared you for the moment, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you later," she snapped.

"Ahh, but you've already tried that, remember?  And as you can see, it didn't work."  Ryoko was curious, despite herself.

"How _did_ you manage to stay alive?"  Hotsuma chuckled.

"Cocky Ryoko, too confident to even check for my pulse.  You may have drained the majority of my energy, but I was still alive, if barely.  And as I lay in the snow, I could feel the most amazing change taking place…"

"What was that?" Ryoko spat out finally, arms folded.

"I was becoming real."  Ryoko remained silent.  "I am no longer Yugi's shadow, I am my own man."  Then Ryoko laughed loudly, though it sounded forced, even to her ears.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"It's true," Hotsuma said calmly.  "I believe it had something to do with that strange earth power-"

"_That _power is what should've _killed_ you!"

"Ryoko!" Washu's voice rang out across the room.  She stood in the doorway, hands on hips.  "How did you get in here?  Are you bothering my patient?  He's still quite weak you know."  As she spoke, the pink-haired scientist crossed the room to the examining table.  She brought up her holo-top computer and began punching buttons rapidly.  "So do you two know each other or what?" she asked irritably.  Hotsuma gazed at Ryoko, grinning widely.  

"Know her?  No, I don't believe so," he answered lazily.  Ryoko growled and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What a grouch," Washu said amiably.  "Well your stats indicate that you're improving nicely.  In another day or so, you should be ready to get out of bed."

"No, I feel fine," Hotsuma said, sitting up.  Immediately thousands of alarms began to blare throughout the lab.  Thick steel bars wrapped around Hotsuma's arms, legs, and midsection, forcing him back down to the table.  Washu smirked at him smugly.  "Or not," Hotsuma amended meekly.

Ryoko sighed and leaned against Washu's door heavily.  _What am I doing?_ She wondered in bewilderment.  _I'm…I'm…fraternizing with the enemy!  I've **seen **what will happen; I know he's here to hurt Tenchi…why can't I kill him?  _She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, her throat constricting.  _Why is it so damn confusing?  _

"Ryoko?"  Ryoko dropped her hands to her sides and looked up quickly.  Tenchi was looking at her in askance.  "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said dully.  "Just swell."

            "Er - I wanted to ask you something," Tenchi said hesitantly.  Ryoko shrugged.  "About last night -- you said my murderer was someone you once loved."  Ryoko stared at him.  "So…I was wondering who you were talking about."  He spoke in an odd tone, and was looking at Ryoko intensely.  Ryoko appeared to be thinking seriously.

            "Hmm.  Well you know, Tenchi, that's none of your damn business."  She phased away, leaving Tenchi alone.

            "Oh."


	4. Confrontations

**_Whew…  Here's chapter 4!  Sorry it took me longer to bang this ch. out, but please enjoy _****_J Oh, BTW: I'm thinking of changing the title of this fic., so stay alert! _**

"Dinner!" Sasami called from the kitchen.  Ryoko was the first to appear, salivating at the delicious spread before her.  The others soon followed her, Washu bringing up the rear.  

            "Listen up," the scientist demanded sternly.  "After much deliberation, I've decided to let the patient come to dinner."  There were varying degrees of enthusiasm around the dinner table, with the exception of Ryoko and Kiyone.

            "Patient?" Mihoshi asked, confused.  Washu ignored her.

            "His name is Hotsuma, but he can't seem to remember much more than that."

            "I'll bet," Ryoko muttered.

            "So be _gentle _with him!" Washu commanded severely, then turned and disappeared from the room.

            "Hotsuma?" Mihoshi mused, chewing on a chopstick.  "Gee, that really sounds familiar…"

            "Mihoshi!" Kiyone said hastily, standing up.  "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

            "Sure Kiyone!" Mihoshi chirped, jumping to her feet.  The two G.P. officers walked into the living room.  There was a loud thump, a shortened squeal, then a muffled shout followed by a string of cursing.  Finally a door slammed and Kiyone limped back into the kitchen, her hair in disarray.  The group stared at her.

            "Um, Mihoshi wasn't feeling well.  She decided to go to bed early."  She took a seat next to Ryoko, who leaned over.

            "What'd you do, lock her in the bathroom?" she whispered.

            "It's only temporary," Kiyone muttered back, taking a bite of fish.  "It's not like we can trust her to keep her mouth shut."  Just then, Washu walked in, leading a very disgruntled, sulky Hotsuma.  But at the sight of Ryoko he brightened visibly.  Washu sat him down next to herself and began making introductions.  

            "That pig-tailed girl over there's Sasami.  She's an excellent cook.  On her shoulder's her pet Ryo-ohki.  That's Ayeka, Sasami's sister.  She's a first crown princess as well as a royal pain in the butt.  The one with the blaster is Kiyone.  She's with the Galaxy Police.  And over there's our Tenchi."  After each introduction Hotsuma had merely nodded his head curtly, keeping his gaze on Ryoko.  But at the mention of Tenchi, he slid his gaze from hers and glanced at the earthling, one eyebrow raised in disdain.  "I believe you've already met Ryoko, class-A criminal."

            "Miss Washu," Ayeka said cautiously.  "Are you sure you should be so…open?"

            "Oh, it's alright.  He's not an earthling, of that I'm certain.  In fact his body chemistry is most similar to Ryoko's."  Ryoko snarled wordlessly.  Hotsuma merely chuckled.

            "All the same," Ayeka said delicately, "we don't know _anything_ about this man."

            "Sure we do," Washu responded brightly.  The table looked at her eagerly, and Hotsuma began to fidget uneasily.  "We know that he's…a total hunkalicious babe!"  Everyone groaned.  Hotsuma looked seriously affronted.

            "Come on, everybody, dig in!" Sasami urged cheerfully.  Ryoko, who was already on her third helping, hardly needed any encouragement.  But Hotsuma looked at his dish uncertainly, pushing the food around with a chopstick.  

            "What's wrong Mr. Hotsuma?" Sasami asked anxiously.  "Would you prefer something else?"

            "Er no, I just - "

            "Shadows don't eat food," Ryoko muttered sneeringly, softly enough so that only Hotsuma heard her.  Glaring murderously, he slammed down his chopstick, grabbed the bowl and tipped the entire contents into his mouth.  Munching laboriously, a look of amazement spread across his features.

            "This is delicious!" he said through a mouthful of food.  Sasami beamed.

            "I'm glad you like it!"  Ryoko glowered as Hotsuma helped himself to several more servings.  

            "Suddenly I'm not very hungry anymore," she announced distastefully, and phased to the roof.

            "Ryoko, wait!" Tenchi called, leaping to his feet.  Hotsuma glanced at him, his eyes narrowed hatefully.

            Ryoko perched on the edge of the roof, her arms wrapped around her legs to protect herself against the cold night air.  Above her, stars twinkled brightly in a clear, cloudless sky.  She tilted her head back to admire them, reminded of her excursions through space.  _Robbing banks, escaping the galaxy police, hiding out with Hotsuma…_

"Damn him!" she swore fiercely.  Why the hell did his name have to come up?

            "Thinking of me?"  Ryoko whirled around, igniting her energy sword.  Hotsuma grinned.

            "You _were _thinking of me!"

            "How'd you get up here!  Doesn't Washu have a leash for you or something?"

            "Let me guess…  You were reminiscing about our days as partners in crime," he said silkily, ignoring her last question and stepping closer.  "Defying the law, traveling among the stars, lying low on remote, isolated planets…"  Ryoko stood transfixed, swept away by the memories, aching for the freedom of space once again.  Hotsuma edged closer and cupped her face with cool hands, tilting her head upwards.  She gazed at him as if in a dream, still lost in her thoughts.

            "I couldn't forget you, even after you ran back to Tenchi…" Hotsuma said huskily, sliding one hand around to the back of her neck and pulling her to him.

            "Tenchi!"  Ryoko raised her energy sword and pushed away, sending Hotsuma stumbling back.  "I love Tenchi," she stated firmly, fighting to keep her voice steady.     

            "He cares _nothing _for you!" Hotsuma spat disgustedly.  "He's been stringing you along for over three years!  Either he's too cowardly to admit who he wants, or too immature to decide."

            "Either way, I'll wait for him," Ryoko responded evenly.

            "He's just a child!" Hotsuma raged.

            "He's…coming along.  He grew up a lot in these past months."  Hotsuma's lip curled up in a sneer.

            "But you don't like the change in him, do you Ryoko?  He makes you uncomfortable…"  Ryoko stared.  _How is he able to get inside my head like that?  _

            "It's true Tenchi's lost most of his naïveté, something I loved best about him," she said slowly.  "He's more sure of himself and less oblivious to the world around him.  But these changes are natural – he's maturing, that's what people _do_,Hotsuma.  Life is full of experiences that change and shape you into an adult.  I guess I was a little afraid at first because, well, change hasn't exactly been my friend in the past.  But I, for one, think Tenchi is turning out to be as amazing a man as he was a boy."  Hotsuma clenched his jaw, his head bowed and hands balled into fists. 

            "Very pretty speech, Ryoko," he said at last, a strange note of anguish creeping into his voice.  "But have you forgotten that he once chose another woman over you?  Have you forgotten about Sakuya?"  Ryoko bit her lip, fighting to maintain her composure.

            "I haven't forgotten," she muttered.

            "Oh, good," Hotsuma continued viciously, "then you remember that kiss they shared on the school roof?  After Tenchi went on a date with _you_, after you tried _so_ hard to be trusting and loyal?"  Ryoko jerked her head from side to side, feeling the old bitterness rise like bile in the back of her throat.  Hotsuma smiled maliciously.  "You didn't even stay to find out what they did afterwards, at Tenchi's apartment…"

            "Liar!" Ryoko screamed, tears pricking her eyes.  She ignited her energy sword once more and leapt at Hotsuma.  Green and orange blades clashed, sparking magnificently in the frigid night air.  The two blades crossed in a 'X,' trembling in a deadlock.  Their faces were inches apart, Ryoko glaring desperately, Hotsuma smiling that deadly smile.  They broke apart suddenly and took to the sky, engaging in battle several feet above the tops of the trees.  They seemed equally matched in speed, agility and power.  Neither could gain the upper hand, and each anticipated the other's attack.  

            Hotsuma quickly phased behind Ryoko and locked an arm around her waist, holding his sword up to her neck.  But she retaliated just as quickly, throwing her head back and striking Hotsuma directly in the nose.  He released her, floating backwards, and they faced off once again, staring at each other warily. Hotsuma laughed breathlessly.

            "I always told Yugi that you were too powerful to get rid of easily.  _I _wanted to destroy that weakling, Tenchi…"  Ryoko threw herself forward and, catching Hotsuma by surprise, struck him squarely in the jaw.  He fell and hit the roof heavily, sending a few tiles crashing to the ground.  Ryoko descended slowly and touched down on the roof, smirking triumphantly.

            "Ryoko!"  Ryoko spun around.

            "Tenchi!" she gasped.

            "What's going on up here?" he demanded crossly, climbing onto the roof.

            "Oh, Ms. Ryoko was just warning – I mean advising me about my, ah, conduct while staying at the Masaki residence," Hotsuma called, clamoring to his feet laboriously and wincing dramatically.

            "Oh, Ryoko, you didn't!" Tenchi said disappointedly.

            "Don't blame her, Tenchi, she just cares about her family," Hotsuma said slyly.

            "Tenchi, that's not what happened!" Ryoko pleaded.  Tenchi waited, looking at her expectantly.

            "I – " Ryoko stopped, looking down at her feet miserably.  Tenchi shook his head and sighed.

            "Ryoko, I thought you had changed, but…" he glanced away from her sadly.  "Do you need help getting down, Mr. Hotsuma?"

            "No, I think I can manage," he replied, hiding a smile.  "Goodnight, Ms. Ryoko."  Only Tenchi and Ryoko remained on the roof.  Ryoko turned away from him slightly, eyes downcast.

            "Ryoko…  It's pretty cold out, why don't you come inside," Tenchi said gently, moving towards her.  Ryoko whipped around, shaking off the hand Tenchi placed on her shoulder.

            "What exactly did you mean, 'I thought you had changed'?" she asked, glowering dangerously.  Tenchi stepped back, surprised, then his expression hardened.

            "I thought maybe you'd grown up a little!" he retorted harshly.

            "Oh, _I _need to grow up, huh?"

            "Yeah, Ryoko, you do."

            "Don't keep me in suspense, Tenchi, how exactly do I need to grow up?" she snapped, folding her arms.

            "Well, you're suspicious of practically everyone you meet.  And you seldom think of the consequences of your actions.  You have no inhibitions to speak of, you're stubborn, aggressive, selfish – need I go on?" Tenchi asked, breathing heavily and glaring.

            "No, I think you've made your opinion of me quite clear!" Ryoko shouted in reply, eyes bright with unshed tears.

            "You're completely wrong for me," Tenchi muttered angrily, raking a hand through his hair in frustration.  Ryoko gasped sharply, the weight of his words squeezing the breath out of her.

            "Tenchi…" she whispered, closing her eyes hopelessly.  "Well if that's the way you feel, then fine!" she yelled brokenly, her eyes flying open and narrowing furiously.  "I can't believe I wasted my time with a…a…_coward_ like you!"  A single, hot tear slid down her cheek, and she disappeared from view.

            "Ryoko, that's not what I meant!" Tenchi called after her.  "Ryoko, please!  I'm sorry…" he whispered.

            Ryoko pressed her face into her pillow, using it to muffle her sobs and soak up her salty tears.  She was hiding out in her room, long legs tangled in silky sheets and a full moon glinting off her silvery hair.  She needed to fly into space and let the cold emptiness of it consume her once again.  She wanted to travel among the stars, those magnificent, glittering stars that made everything else seem trivial.  But something was holding her back, keeping her here:  Hotsuma.

            Tenchi was a dead-end.  He had made his feelings for her abundantly clear, there was no chance she'd ever gain his affection.  But all the same, she couldn't leave him to deal with that psychopath, Hotsuma.  Hotsuma was her problem and she planned to deal with him.

            Ryoko turned her head away from the soggy pillow and let the cold air sting her wet face.  She never let herself cry like this.  _I wonder what Tenchi would think if he saw me now, saw my softer side…  No, no, it's some kind of personality flaw.  Maybe if I'd been more delicate, like Ayeka, or innocent like Sasami.  Maybe Tenchi prefers a woman who needs constant attention, like Mihoshi, or a responsible woman, like Kiyone.  If I were more intellectual, like Washu, would Tenchi still despise me?_  Ryoko felt tears well up again.  _God, Tenchi, I'd do anything for you, even live eternity as a lie.  I need you Tenchi, why can't you need me?_

*Sniff, Sniff* Tenchi, you bastard!  Why can't you love Ryoko, huh?!  Oh, wait, I control everything you do…  Bad fanfic author, bad bad!  Okay…. 'nuff of that…  Please review and help me hang on to my sanity!!! 


	5. Tenchi's Journey

**_Woo-hoo!!!  I'm back!!  MAJOR writer's block, sorry about that.  Heh.   Incase you've forgotten the plot, here's a little synopsis:_**

**_Tenchi leaves on this big 'coming of age' journey type thing, which freaks out Ryoko b/c she's been having these ominous dreams predicting Tenchi's death at the hand of her old partner, Hotsuma.  Six months pass, and Tenchi finally returns, all in one piece.  The problem is, Ryoko's still having the dreams.  She and Tenchi get in a fight, Ryoko storms out of the house, and low and behold, whom should she discover but the notorious Hotsuma (unconscious at the time)!  Duh duh duuuhh!  Nobody knows who he is except for Ryoko, Kiyone, and Mihoshi.  Ryoko convinces Kiyone not to say anything for a while, and Kiyone locks Mihoshi in the bathroom 'cause she doesn't trust her blond partner to keep her mouth shut.  Hotsuma eventually confronts Ryoko on the roof, says some crap that pisses her off, and they duke it out!  Tenchi sees them fighting and gets the wrong idea.  He and Ryoko have another fight, ending with Tenchi saying some pretty nasty things and Ryoko threatening to leave.  Oh, BTW – Hotsuma tells Ryoko that he's not a shadow any longer.  And Ryoko's the only one who knows he was Yugi's shadow…  Kiyone just thinks he's some dangerous punk criminal who got Ryoko into trouble.  _**

****

**_Anyhow, on with the fic… and thanks a bunch for all of the reviews!_**

"…so do you understand?" Kiyone demanded.  Mihoshi sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  

            "I'm not supposed to say anything about Ryoko's past with Hotsuma," she said pitifully.  Kiyone nodded, looking relieved.  "Wait…  Who's Hotsuma?"

            "Mihoshi!" Kiyone groaned, rolling her eyes hopelessly and falling back against the side of the bathtub.  Both girls were seated on the floor of the bathroom; Kiyone sat cross-legged and Mihoshi had her legs drawn under her, a wad of toilet paper pressed to her face.  Kiyone had sneaked back directly after dinner to explain the situation to Mihoshi.  "Come _on _Mihoshi!  Focus!  Don't you remember a couple of years ago, when Ryoko went back to a life of crime and started robbing every bank in the galaxy?

            "Uhh…  Oh yeah!"

            "And we were assigned to the job of tracking her down and arresting her?"

            "Yeah!  And we went under cover but she knew it was us right away and made us do all this horrible stuff!"

            "Yeah...  I forgot about that…" Kiyone muttered peevishly.

            "And we all sat down and talked and found out that Ryoko was sad because of something Tenchi did!"  Mihoshi continued, babbling happily.

            "That's right!  We never did find out what Tenchi did to her…  Anyway, do you remember a man with long blond hair and glasses?"  Mihoshi squinted and appeared to be thinking seriously.

            "I _think _so…  He came up in the vid-screen and told Ryoko that someone had revealed the location of their hideout to the Galaxy Police, right?"

            "Yes, making it sound like we'd betrayed Ryoko!" Kiyone recalled angrily.

            "He was cute!" Mihoshi giggled.  Kiyone rolled her eyes.

            "Mihoshi!  That man was Hotsuma, and he's here now!"

            "Oh, how nice – " Kiyone jerked forward and grasped Mihoshi's shirt tightly in one fist.

            "No it is _not _nice!" she yelled, shaking the blonde.  "He's a space pirate!"

            "So?  Ryoko's a space pirate and she's pretty nice.  Why, just the other day she gave me the larger rice ball!"

            "Yeah, but this guy gives me weird vibes," Kiyone said seriously, in a calmer tone.  "There's something more to him than meets the eye."

            Tenchi stared up at the ceiling numbly, sitting rigidly on the soft, plush couch.  He idly listened to the clatter of dishes in the kitchen, as Sasami cleaned up from dinner.  

_            She's gone.  I drove her away.  I didn't expect her to stick around forever, but… No.  That's a lie. I **did **expect her to stay here always.  Forever, with me.  I can't really imagine any of them leaving, but with Ryoko it's different.  God, it's always different with Ryoko!_

            "Something bothering you, Tenchi?"  Tenchi's eyes snapped into focus and he was greeted by a thick bush of bright pink hair.  Washu lifted one eyebrow inquisitively. 

"Are you okay, Tenchi?" she repeated, backing up a step so that Tenchi could sit up straighter.

            "I'm fine Washu.  And yourself?" he stated dully.

            "That wasn't very convincing, Tenchi."

            "Washu, why do some people lie about who they are?" Tenchi asked abruptly.

            "So that the government can't track them down and demand that they cease creating weapons of mass destruction that can blow-up the universe and cause an apocalypse," Washu responded promptly.

            "No…  That wasn't what I meant."  Tenchi said in confusion.

            "Oh.  Then never mind," Washu laughed nervously.

            "Why does Ryoko hide her true self from me?" Tenchi asked softly.

            "In what way has she done that?" Washu asked, not at all surprised at the mention of Ryoko.

            "She always acts as if she can handle anything that comes her way, without any help from anybody.  And then attacking Hotsuma like that, without provocation…I just don't know."  Tenchi sighed.

            "It sounds to me like you're more afraid Ryoko's _not _hiding a deeper self from you…that her character is exactly as it seems to be," Washu commented sagely.  Tenchi bit his lip, looking disturbed.  "Well Tenchi, I suspect she developed this attitude of aggression and self-reliance from her previous life as a space pirate.  Piracy is a lonely, depressing lifestyle Tenchi, no matter how glamorous it may seem.  Ryoko's survival depended on her physical strength, as well as her cocky attitude.  Do you honestly believe that anyone would take a pirate with low self-esteem seriously?  You should also understand that independence and confidence are part of Ryoko's nature – she's a wild gal and you can't change that."

            "And I don't want to!" Tenchi cried passionately.  "It's her apparent love of violence that worries and confuses me."

            "There's no doubt that Ryoko enjoys a good fight – she's rather hot-headed – however she would not attack an innocent.  Well, unless she was stealing from them," Washu amended thoughtfully.  "This spat with Hotsuma, did he tell you that Ryoko started it?"

            "Not in so many words, but yes."

            "And Ryoko denied it."

            "Yes, but when I went up to the roof, Hotsuma was flat on his back and Ryoko was floating over him with her energy sword ignited."

            "So Ryoko was winning.  I'm confused as to why you would believe the word of a stranger over that of a close friend whom you've known for many years."  Tenchi opened his mouth, then closed it again.

            "Goodnight Washu," he said quietly, standing up and walking towards the stairs mechanically.  "I'll see you in the morning."  Washu shook her head and threw up her hands.

            "Crazy kids," she muttered in annoyance.

Ryoko groaned and shifted position slightly.  Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying of the previous night, but she managed to crack one open.  Her digital clock read 10:22 in green, blurry lines.  

"Dammit I over-slept!" she moaned.  "No wonder I never cry…I feel like shit!"  After a series of muttered curses and loud groans, Ryoko managed to swing her legs over the side of the bed.  Yawning and stretching luxuriously, she sunk through the floor just far enough to poke her head through the kitchen ceiling.  The kitchen was empty.

"Sasami, not in the kitchen?  Will wonders never cease!" Ryoko whispered sardonically.  The murmur of voices and laughter floated in from the direction of the living room.  Ryoko floated down and peeked around the doorjamb.  The whole crew sat in a semi-circle around Tenchi, who was talking loudly and gesticulating wildly.

"…so I was clamped onto the mast, trying my damndest to keep from throwing up, while the captain stood beside me shouting things like, 'Argh, this is the life, matey!  It don't get better than this!'"  The group broke out laughing and Tenchi grinned. 

"Wow, Tenchi, your trip sounds pretty scary!" Mihoshi said, eyes wide.

"It was, sometimes," he admitted.  "But it was fun too, and I met a lot of interesting people."

"Oh, you mean like Candy?"

"Yeah, Candy," Tenchi said dreamily, then looked up with a jerk.  "Wait just a minute, Mihoshi!  How do you know about Candy?!" 

"It's right here on this card…  Along with her number: 245 – 8912," Mihoshi read, holding it up for everyone to see.  It was written in hot pink.  Ayeka pursed her lips and stared at Tenchi purposefully, while Kiyone smiled broadly.  Washu and Katsuhito just shook their heads. 

"Umm, where did you find that?" Tenchi blushed furiously.

"In your wallet."

"Can I have it back please?"

"Of course!  Do you want these too?" Mihoshi questioned, pulling several other slips of paper with names on numbers on them out of her pockets.  Ayeka positively glared, and Kiyone snatched up a pillow to muffle her laughter.  Ryoko smiled, amusement winning out over jealousy.  Although she was furious at him, the thought of Tenchi as a lady's man was utterly hilarious.  Tenchi grabbed the papers up hastily, diverting the group's attention by continuing his story.

"Anyway, I managed to make it to Matsuyama in one piece, and spent a week there while the boat was being unloaded and restocked for the return trip.  I spent most of my time in the town, but on the last day, I visited an old shrine out in the countryside.  I had only been there for a few minutes when the shrine keeper approached me.  He immediately asked me if my journey had provided the enlightenment that I sought.  I respectfully asked him what he meant, and he replied that he could tell my soul was troubled, and that I had embarked on this journey to find relief.  So I – " Tenchi faltered.  "I told him about all of you," he finished quietly.  The room became absolutely silent.  Ryoko dug her nails into the wood of the doorjamb, catching her breath.  There was no question about his meaning – everyone had at least suspected that the reason Tenchi left in the first place was so that he could decide whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  

_Well I already know that I'm out of the running,_ Ryoko thought bitterly, trying to calm herself.  Ayeka spoke up first.

"Well?  What did he tell you?" she asked breathlessly.

"He said, 'this choice is one of the heart, not the mind, my son.'"  The room groaned collectively.  

            "That doesn't help!" Ayeka cried plaintively.  Tenchi chuckled.

            "Well it helped me," he said gently.  "I realized that I was obsessed with picking the 'right' girl – the most sensible match, or the choice that would cause the least pain to the rest of you.  I didn't pause to examine my feelings."

            "I take it you've examined them by now?" Katsuhito said gravely.  Tenchi nodded.  "And what did you discover Tenchi?"  The silence was deafening.  Each one of the girls leaned forward in anticipation.

            "I – "

            "Yes, Tenchi dear, do tell us who the lucky lady is!" Hotsuma called sarcastically, stepping out of Washu's lab.

            "Hey!  I thought I had you strapped down!" Washu pouted.  Hotsuma ignored her.

            "Oh Ryoko!  Don't you want to hear this too?" he asked maliciously.  Ryoko cursed silently and strode into view as everyone turned to stare at her.

            "Ryoko!" Tenchi breathed.

            "Good morning, Tenchi," she said brusquely.  "Hotsuma," she added, turning and nodding sharply, glaring daggers.

            "Ryoko, I thought you'd left!" Tenchi cried, leaping to his feet and starting towards her.  Ryoko backed up a step and held out a hand as he drew nearer. 

            "I'll be out of your hair soon, Tenchi," she said coldly.  God, it was torture, knowing that this would probably be the last time she stood so close to him, his intoxicating scent permeating her senses, the warmth of his body heat radiating onto her skin.  She wanted to cling to him and beg him to let her stay.  "I have a few lose ends to tie up here, then I'll be gone forever."

            "Ryoko, what are you talking about?" Sasami asked anxiously.

            "Ryoko, please, just listen – " Tenchi began.

            "Great!  Are you finally ready to blow this rotating ball of dirt?" Hotsuma asked brightly.  

            "You," Ryoko said in freezing tones, pointing at Hotsuma.  "Outside.  I'm going to finish you once and for all."      

Maybe a little short, but it's something, right?  And I know I sorta jipped you on the story of Tenchi's journey, but I kinda wanted to leave that up to your imagination.  All those telephone numbers he acquired could be a clue to his sudden maturation…(wink, wink).  Next chappie should be the last!  Who's Ryoko gonna pick…Hotsuma or Tenchi?  S'not looking so great for either one right now, eh?  Maybe she'll elope with Nobuyuki…hehehe.  REVIEW GODDAMMIT!  And I mean that in the nicest way possible :)


	6. Revelations

**_Happy Mother's Day!  Hey, I got this one out pretty fast, didn't I?  This chapter's more action packed than the last one.  Well, read and enjoy…._**

"But Ryoko dear, whatever do you mean?" Hotsuma purred, glasses glinting dangerously as he followed the cyan-hair pirate outside.  Tenchi and the others trailed close behind.  Once outside, Ryoko whipped around.

            "Cut the crap, Hotsuma!  I don't know what possessed me to protect scum like you, but I've come to my senses.  I hope you're ready to die."

            "Ryoko…" Ayeka spoke up hesitantly.  "You know this man?"  Ryoko nodded curtly.

            "And so do you, Ayeka.  You too Tenchi."  Tenchi glanced at Ryoko, then turned his attention to Hotsuma, gazing at him intently.  "Does 'The House of the Eternal Pledge' ring any bells?" Ryoko asked sarcastically.  Ayeka gasped sharply and Tenchi stepped forward with a muffled oath.

            "You!" he exclaimed.  "You tried to force me to marry…Sakuya…" Ryoko turned away slightly, her jaw clenched.  She hated how his voice softened whenever he spoke that name, his smooth tones stroking each syllable.  Hotsuma did not fail to notice Ryoko's reaction.  He studied his nails nonchalantly, speaking in a bored tone.

            "Oh, so I did.  Just think – if you'd only gone along with my plan, you and Sakuya would be living happily ever after right now.  Too bad, really."  Tenchi remained silent.

            "Enough of this!"  Ryoko bit off viciously, whirling around.  "Are you going to fight me or not, Hotsuma?"

            "I'd rather not, Princess," he said silkily, moving closer to her with quick, light steps.  "Think of all we've been through together…do you _really _want to quarrel like this, or are you just upset about losing Tenchi's affection for the second time?"  Ryoko moved her arm as if to ignite her energy sword, but Hotsuma caught her wrist in one fluid motion.  

            "Let go," Ryoko growled.  Hotsuma raised one eyebrow sardonically, his long, tan fingers wrapped tightly around her pale wrist.  His other arm shot out suddenly, gripping her slim waist and pulling her forcefully closer.  Ryoko glared up at him from under cyan bangs, silently judging how to best free herself from his grasp.  Hotsuma stared back down at her, a strange expression in his ice blue eyes.  He turned her wrist over gently and brushed his lips over the sensitive skin located there.

            "How I've missed the feel of your skin," he murmured hoarsely, his voice barely above a whisper.  Ryoko faltered for a moment, caught off guard, and tried to jerk away.  His only response was to hold her closer, her soft curves pressed against his lean, hard body.  Tenchi growled under his breath and took a step forward, hands clenched into fists.

            "What the hell is he talking about Ryoko?" he shouted angrily.

            "Yes," Hotsuma said smiling.  "Why not tell him the whole story, Ryoko dear?"  Ryoko caught her breath, heart thumping furiously.

            "It doesn't matter.  It's none of your concern, Tenchi," she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

            "Oh come now, Ryoko," Hotsuma said playfully, eyes narrowed into slits.  "I think I should have the chance to redeem myself after you told such nasty stories about me."  Ryoko opened her mouth to retort, looking outraged, but Hotsuma twisted her wrist sharply, making her wince and bite her lip to keep from crying out.

            "Let's see," he mused thoughtfully, "I suppose it began when Ryoko caught Sakuya and Tenchi exchanging saliva on the school roof."  Everyone gasped, with the exception of Ryoko, who looked at the ground sullenly, and Kiyone, who snapped her fingers and muttered, "So that was it!"  She thought back to that day on Gaiyan, when she, Mihoshi, and Ryoko sat in a replica of the Masaki living room, talking.  Trying to get a reaction out of Ryoko, she'd threatened to start pursuing Tenchi.  Ryoko had merely shrugged it off, saying, "You're too late.  When I last saw them, Tenchi and Sakuya…"  _Were kissing! _Kiyone finished mentally.

            "Ryoko…" Tenchi spoke up heavily.  "I had no idea you were there…"  His voice was filled with conflicting emotion – the pain of losing Sakuya, the guilt of hurting Ryoko.

            "Of course not," Hotsuma replied cheerfully.  "You were too busy sucking face with Sakuya.  But it doesn't matter, because _I _was there to take care of her."

            "He lured her away!" Kiyone put in headedly.  "Took advantage of her shock and pain to turn her back to a life of crime!"

            "I saved her!" Hotsuma hissed.  "She _belongs _in space…  She's a space pirate detective, crime is her business."

            "_Was _her business," Kiyone corrected snappishly.  "She's been reformed.  You of all people should know that, Hotsuma.  When Mihoshi and I infiltrated your base, rumors were already circulating about Ryoko's apparent unhappiness.  It didn't matter how much she stole nothing was ever enough.  She was trying to fill a void – something that couldn't be satiated with cold, hard cash or precious metals or pretty clothing.  Something that she could only find at the Masaki house on Earth.  It must've driven you mad, Hotsuma, knowing that you'd been beaten by a puny Earthling."  Hotsuma snarled wordlessly, glaring at Kiyone murderously.  Ryoko took advantage of his distraction by breaking free and igniting her energy sword.  Hotsuma leapt back, narrowly avoiding a slash to his face.

            "Alright, Princess, if this is how you want it," Hotsuma sighed, igniting his own sword.  "I suppose I could just defeat you in battle and talk some sense into you later – away from these…people."

            "Ha!" Ryoko sneered, beckoning him with the tip of her sword.  He grinned and charged forward swiftly.  Ryoko phased out of view, then reappeared high above him, shooting energy blasts from the palm of her hand.  He dodged easily, taking to the air as well.  The Masaki family craned their necks upwards to watch the two flit across the clear, blue sky, occasionally clashing swords in a shower of sparks.  Tenchi tore his gaze away long enough to address the group.

            "Quick – everyone please hand over their gems," Tenchi instructed.  They all did so immediately, placing them on his outstretched hand.  "Damn!  I forgot – Ryoko still has hers!  Ryo – " He started to call out to her, but Katsuhito place a hand on his arm.

            "Tenchi, this is Ryoko's fight," he said quietly.  "It is not a matter for the Guardian of Earth."

            "Grandfather, I must do something!" Tenchi protested.  "I can't bear this…  What if he hurts her?" Tenchi glared up at Hotsuma's distant form in frustration.  Katsuhito paused, considering.

            "There may be something you can do," he said slowly.  "Close your eyes and concentrate on Ryoko's gem."  Tenchi obeyed without question, brow furrowed.  Each one of the gems in his hand began to glow softly.  Up above, Ryoko glimpsed a soft, blue glow emanating from the gem on her wrist.  She paused to stare at it intently, forgetting her battle with Hotsuma.  Hotsuma floated in front of her, glowering.

            "Now, Tenchi," Katsuhito continued.  "Direct all of your energy and desire to protect Ryoko into that gem."  Tenchi bit his lower lip and closed his fingers over the gems in his hand.  

            Hotsuma gathered a ball of green energy between the palms of his hands, preparing to shock Ryoko into unconsciousness.  He rushed forward with a shout of victory.  Ryoko glanced up in surprise, throwing her hands up in a futile attempt to protect herself.  Hotsuma thrust his crackling energy ball forward, just as a wall of blue light erupted around Ryoko.  Hotsuma fell back with a cry, as Ryoko was encompassed in a globe of transparent blue.  Ryoko gasped and looked around her in amazement.

            "Dammit, he's protecting you!" Hotsuma raged.  Ryoko followed his gazed down to where Tenchi stood, smiling grimly.

            "Tenchi…" she whispered softly, reaching out with one hand.

            "No!" Hotsuma shouted, swinging his blade down in a wide arc.  It struck the shield and fizzled out.  Ryoko raised her own sword and held the tip to the base of his throat.  

            "It's over, Hotsuma," she said calmly.  He sighed heavily, raising his hands in a sign of mock surrender, a twist of a smile on his face.  They floated to the ground slowly, never taking their eyes off another.  When their feet touched the ground, Hotsuma lowered his hands and stepped forward, ignoring Ryoko's energy blade.  He lifted one arm and held his palm an inch from the surface of the shield, tiny lightening bolts of energy pricking his hand menacingly.  

            "Why couldn't it work out between us Ryoko?" he questioned tenderly.  Ryoko swallowed, her heart heavy with sorrow even after all he had put her through.

            "I think you know," she responded bitterly.  "It has something to do with you being Yugi's shadow and trying to kill me."  

            "What?!" Tenchi squawked, almost dropping Ryoko's shield.  

            "Well, I don't know about any murder attempt," Washu spoke up doubtfully, "but you are mistaken about Hotsuma being Yugi's shadow."

            "Huh?" Ryoko's jaw dropped.

            "Come again?" Hotsuma said in polite disbelieve.

            "You are not a shadow," Washu said slowly and distinctly, barely containing her annoyance.

            "Th-that's impossible!" Ryoko sputtered.

            "I told you!" Hotsuma cried victoriously, like a child who'd said something merely to be obnoxious, only to discover he'd been right.  "Didn't I tell you that the power in that gem transformed me into a real man?"

            "No," Washu said in bewilderment, "you've never been a shadow."  Hotsuma gaped at her.  

            "It can't be!  She…lied to me?"  He murmured, lost in thought.

            "How could you possibly know all of this Washu?" Ryoko demanded.

            "I've had all the appropriate data on my computer since Yugi attacked us a few years ago and he showed up to save the day."

            "That's right…  I forgot about that," Ryoko realized.  Hotsuma rolled his eyes in disgust.

            "They always forget the _nice _things I do," he muttered peevishly.

            "But when you first saw him, you didn't recognize him!" Ryoko protested.

            "It has been over three years, and I only got a glimpse of him," Washu snapped.  "He's cute, but not that cute!"  Hotsuma frowned and adjusted his glasses self-consciously.

            "How _exactly_ do you know that he's not Yugi's shadow?" Ryoko inquired stiffly, folding her arms.  

            "When he showed up at precisely the moment Yugi was about to destroy us all, able to block her blast easily when all five of us were helpless against her, it made me a little suspicious.  So I compared his genetic make-up with Yugi's – it was a perfect match.  Later, when I figured out that Sakuya was a shadow, I went back and tested Hotsuma as well.  But when I viewed his organic energy field through the pulse filter, he retained the same form.  Remember when I showed you the same thing with Sakuya, Tenchi?"  Tenchi nodded grimly.

            "She changed into Yugi."  Washu nodded.

            "Right.  Therefore, Hotsuma is _not _a shadow, rather Yugi's creation."

            "What's the difference?" Ryoko questioned, after absorbing this information.

            "A shadow is merely an extension of oneself, while a 'creation' is a separate entity."

            "All this time!" Hotsuma snarled.  "That bitch told me I was a shadow!  Why? Why lie?"

            "I suspect to maintain a certain amount of control," Washu said.  "The control of a creation lies in its mental upbringing – Yugi formed you to do a specific task, and to complete that task, you had to think a certain way.  But if you strayed from her for too long, you might start forming your own opinions.  By directly telling you that you were merely an extension of her, Yugi ensured that you would never question her actions.  After all, what she wanted, you must have also wanted."  Hotsuma considered Washu's theory.

            "It makes sense," he admitted.  "With regards to many things."  He said the last more softly, gazing into Ryoko's eyes with a look that made her catch her breath.  "Ryoko…" he floundered for a moment, searching for the right words, then spoke out firmly.  

"Ryoko I love you."  Ryoko felt something tear, deep inside her.  "I don't want revenge, or retribution any longer.  I just want you.  Come with me."  He offered his hand.  "Let's go back to space, I don't care where.  And we don't have to steal anymore, we can hold down steady jobs.  I'll be the manager of a fast food restaurant, and you can be…a banker!" he laughed as he said it, and Ryoko felt herself smile wistfully in response.  "So what do you say?  Please, Ryoko?  All I need is you."  He spoke as if he was right next to her, stroking her hair and cupping her face lovingly.  But he wasn't.  He stood at least two feet away, barricaded from her by this shield – by Tenchi's shield.  Ryoko turned slightly, seeking him out.  Her friends, her family, regarded her silently.  She met Ayeka's gaze first.

"Do whatever makes you happy," Ayeka said simply, smiling encouragingly.  Ryoko smiled back in thanks, eyes trailing past the princess.  Katsuhito entered her range of vision.

"It's a decision you alone must make," he offered tranquilly.  Ryoko nodded.  Mihoshi's loud bawling claimed her attention next.

"Oh, this is so sad!  Ryoko's leaving?"

"Shut-up!" Kiyone commanded, slapping her in the back of the head.  "Don't make this any harder for her."  Ryoko hide a grin at the two GP officers' antics.  "Ryoko, you know where I stand," Kiyone said shortly, frowning at Hotsuma.  Sasami's quivering lip was the next thing Ryoko noticed.

"I'll miss you if you leave, Ryoko," she said in a small voice, hands clasped.  Ryo-ohki meowed in agreement from her perch on the younger princess' shoulder.  Ryoko gave her a reassuring smile.

            "Don't be a stranger to earth, partner," Washu said heartily, winking.  Ryoko grinned in response, shaking her head.  She shifted her gaze up and found herself staring directly into Tenchi's eyes.

            "Don't be a damned fool," he said coldly.  "He's just tricking you to get back at me."  Ryoko felt her nails biting sharply into the palms of her hands as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.  

            "You know," she choked out, fighting the urged to scream, "contrary to what you may believe, it _is _possible for someone to love me!"    

            "Any idiot can see that he doesn't love you!" Tenchi shouted.

            "Oh don't be so modest Tenchi," she said with false sweetness.  "Your not just _any _idiot…  You're the _king_ of idiots!"  Unable to fight the tears any longer, she whirled around and wiped her eyes furtively.  "Come on, Hotsuma," she addressed the impassive pirate, "I suddenly find this place extremely nauseating."  She glared over her shoulder at Tenchi.  "Would you release me from this stupid shield-bubble thing?"

            "Gladly!" he snapped, doing so.  The shield crackled and disappeared.  

            "Are you ready, Hotsuma?" Ryoko asked uncertainly.  He regarded her with hooded eyes.

            "Yes…  I just have one more thing to take care of."  He lifted his arm slowly, never taking his eyes off Ryoko, and released a short, powerful blast.  Ryoko followed it with wide eyes as it headed directly for Tenchi.

**_MWAHAHAHAHA…HA…ha…*ack*…  Cliffhangers – gotta love 'em.  And the beautiful thing is, with me, you don't know if the next chapter is coming tomorrow, or in three months!  MWAHA – okay, let's not start that again.  Of course, we could make some sort of deal…  For every 10 reviews I get, it'll be one less day you have to wait for the next chappie.  Oh yes, I like the sound of that!  MWA – argh, I gotta shake that habit!_**


	7. Ryoko's Choice

            **_Hey guys, this chapter's pretty short, but I wanted to get something up for all of you that have been waiting so patiently.  That crack I made about 'you never know when I'll get my next chapter up…' that was just a joke.  Heh.  I really meant to get this out sooner!  Okee, well, enjoy the show and thanks to all those who reviewed!_**

"Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed.  She moved more quickly than everyone else, faster than she ever imagined she could.  One moment she was watching the green rod of energy slice across the sky towards Tenchi, and the next moment it was hurtling towards her.  She felt herself go cold all over, and released a short, sharp scream as the blast pierced her chest, just below the left shoulder.  The force of it sent her flying backwards, but she collided with something soft.  Tenchi.  He clutched her tightly, sinking to the ground while holding her in his arms.

            "Ryoko!  God, Ryoko!"  She felt his hands move over her chest, pressing something soft onto the gushing wound.  In the distance, she heard the sound of a GP blaster, firing repeatedly, followed by a loud explosion.  Tenchi cradled her head on his lap, anxiously stroking the hair out of her face.  _So this is what it takes to be held in your arms, eh Tenchi?_ Ryoko thought humorously, eyes half-lidded.

            "It's alright," Tenchi babbled, hands shaking.  "You'll be alright."  _Of course I will, silly boy.  Any minute now, my advanced healing will kick in, and I'll be fully recovered in a few hours.  Yup…  Annny minute now._  A wave of searing pain wracked her body and Ryoko grimaced, whimpering and twisting sharply.  Tenchi held her down gently, wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead with his sleeve.  Ryoko felt herself begin to panic.  _Wh-what's going on?  Why aren't I recuperating?  It was just one measly blast!  It shouldn't have this affect on me!  _The edges of her vision began to dim and she felt her strength begin to ebb away.

            "Washu!" Tenchi shouted desperately.  "Please, hurry!  Something's wrong!  Ryoko's…"Ryoko squeezed her eyes shut.  _Ryoko's what? _She thought nervously.  _Wounded?  Bleeding?  Dying…NO!  I **can't **die!  It isn't possible!  _She snapped her eyes open and concentrated on staying conscious.  A bush of pink, spiky hair popped into the corner of her vision.

            "Let's see…" Washu's voice mused.  "Heart rate slowing dramatically, breathing shallow, skin tone pallid…  This doesn't look good, Tenchi.  Her vital signs are weakening rapidly."

            "But I've seen Ryoko survive wounds much worse than this one!" Tenchi protested frantically.

            "I know!  It doesn't make any sense.  If I could just get her to my lab…"

            "You will do no such thing, Professor Washu."  Hotsuma's freezing tones cut through the conversation.  Ryoko stiffened with anger, immediately regretted it as her wound began to throb.  "Over there with the others, Washu."  There was a brief pause, and the pink hair vanished from Ryoko's line of vision.  "You too, boy."  Tenchi tightened his hold on Ryoko protectively.  "Move, or I _will_ kill her."  Tenchi stood reluctantly, carefully resting Ryoko's head on the ground.  Ryoko listened to the vibrations of his steps as he walked slowly away, her heart thumping with fear.  Hotsuma knelt beside her and cupped her face gently, staring into her eyes.

            "Why?" she managed to croak out.

            "I had to make sure," he responded softly.  "I had to make sure you no longer loved Tenchi."

            "You knew!" Ryoko said, anger making her voice stronger.  "You knew I might step in front, that I might die!"

            "I knew either you or Tenchi would die," he admitted.  "I hoped it would be Tenchi.  I couldn't live like last time.  Nothing I ever did was enough, Ryoko, I could never measure up to your Tenchi."

            "I'm sorry," Ryoko whispered.  And she truly was, sorry for Hotsuma.  His expression softened and he stroked her cheek gently.

            "I am too, Ryoko," he whispered back brokenly.  "I love you so much."  His gaze suddenly hardened.  "But - what's that saying?  If I can't have you, then no one can."  His voice was calm, but his eyes gleamed madly.  He wrapped an arm around her back and hoisted her to her feet.  She leaned against him heavily, clutching at his shirt and breathing shallowly.  "But as a favor to you, I will destroy your so-called family."  Ryoko moaned lowly.

            "They've done nothing to you!" she insisted pleadingly.  

            "Why do you care for them?" Hotsuma spat.  "What have they done for you?  Not one of them cared enough to come looking for you when you disappeared into space with me."

            "Don't worry about us, Ryoko," Ayeka called grimly, raising her hands and erecting her shield around everyone.  "We'll be fine."  Hotsuma laughed mockingly.  

            "You think so, princess?"  He gathered an energy ball and tossed it at the shield carelessly.  It hit the transparent white wall and exploded, knocking everyone off their feet.  Ayeka's shield flickered and disintegrated.  Ryoko gasped in disbelief.  _How could he be this strong?_  Hotsuma laughed.

            "See how pathetically weak they are against our power, Ryoko?" _Our power?_ Ryoko wondered.  "We would've been unstoppable together."  Hotsuma began to gather another energy ball in one palm, and Ryoko glanced around frantically.  Something winking on her wrist caught her attention.  _Of course, my gem!  Tenchi just needs one more and he can form the sword!  _Ryoko slipped the crystal off her wrist and into her palm.  Concentrating on gathering energy, Hotsuma took no notice of her activities.  Moving her arm experimentally, Ryoko jerked her arm back then snapped it forward, releasing the gem.  It soared up in a high arc, headed straight for Tenchi.

            "Tenchi, catch!" Ryoko screamed.  Tenchi reached up and caught the gem neatly, just as Hotsuma lobbed an energy ball at him.  The seven gems began to glow bright blue, molding together and stretching upwards.  Tenchi raised the sword just in time to meet the green blob of energy, splitting the ball and sending the two halves careening into the ground harmlessly.

            "No!" Hotsuma shouted, clenching his fist.  Tenchi lifted the sword and charged Hotsuma, shouting in wordless rage.  Hotsuma stepped back and released Ryoko, letting her crumple to the ground.  She fell to her knees and swayed, unconscious before her face hit the grass.  The last thing she heard was a scream of agony.

**_Once again, I am wrong about this being the last chapter, so I'm not even going to say that the next chapter is the last.  Even tho I'm 99.9% sure.  Anywho, please review, my pretties.  (Another cliff-hanger, eh?  HA!)_**


	8. Tenchi's Choice

**_'K, I have a slightly better reason for being so late with this chapter…I was on vacation!!!  Yup, I flew up to Seattle, Washington, hung out there for a while, then went up to Alaska (both places are incredibly awesome – I highly recommend visiting sometime in your lifetimes).  ANYWAY, this is the LAST chapter! I finally finished!!!  Thanks soo much for all your reviews…they really motivated me…I love you guys! *sob*_**

Ryoko floated in a vast pool of darkness in which everything was blissfully silent and black.  Then a strange buzzing attacked her ears.  Ryoko's browed wrinkled in annoyance and confusion.  She decided that the buzzing must be a fly and tried to raise one hand to bat it away.  However, her muscles didn't seem to be working properly.  She exerted all of her energy and only managed to wiggle her index finger slightly.  Meanwhile, the buzzing had become unbearable.  Ryoko rolled her eyes around and tried to remember how to operate her eyelids. After several experiments and failed attempts, her eyes opened in narrow slits.

The blinding light pierced her eyeballs like millions of tiny daggers.  Ryoko blinked several times to adjust to the brightness, then slid her gaze around the room slowly.  Washu tapped away at her computer, pink fuzz head never glancing up, and Tenchi was stationed a ways off, sitting sideways in his chair.  Ryoko felt a wave of relief wash over her.  Tenchi was safe.  But then she noticed the figure sitting next to him, talking and laughing animatedly.  Sakuya.

Ryoko blinked rapidly.  No.  Sakuya was a shadow, Sakuya, was dead.  And more importantly, Sakuya had black hair.  This girl was a blond.  Of course…Yugi.  A grown-up, Sakuya-like Yugi.  Ryoko closed her eyes and decided not to open them again.  Ever.

"Ryoko."  Ryoko ignored the voice and concentrated on her plan to sleep to death.  "Ryoko, wake up."  Ryoko thought about waking up just long enough to kill the annoying, disembodied voice, but decided against it.  "Come on, Ryoko, I know you can wake up if you want to."

"Don't want to."  The words slipped out before she could stop herself.

"Tenchi and Sak- I mean Yugi are gone."  Ryoko opened one I cautiously.  The pink haired scientist leaned back, looking relieved.  "I convinced them to go eat something."

"Thanks," Ryoko said dryly, pondering the most graceful method of sitting up.  Washu slid one hand under her back and gripped her left arm, pulling her up. "Thanks," Ryoko repeated, more sincerely.  Washu shrugged and grinned.

"You wouldn't have listened if I told you to stay still."

"So Tenchi and S-Yugi are downstairs?" Ryoko asked casually, swinging her legs over the edge of the table and moving them experimentally.  Washu looked at her sharply.

"She does look an awful lot like Sakuya, doesn't she?"

"Well, I predicted it," Ryoko said bitterly, remember her and Tenchi's chat on the limb of that tree.  "She's grown up quite a bit in two years, hasn't she?"

"She accelerated her aging process.  She's about sixteen, physically."  Ryoko laughed shortly.

"And her hair?  I remember it being long."

"She had Sasami cut it, the day after she woke up.  Interesting style she chose, isn't it?"        

"More like predictable," Ryoko said bitterly.  "Yugi, like so many other girls, turned sweet on Tenchi and is using his love for Sakuya to win him over."

"Well she _is_ Sakuya, in a way," Washu pointed out.  Ryoko shrugged.

"What does it matter to me?" she asked dully.  "I never had a chance."

Ryoko entered the kitchen slowly, head held regally, concentrating on keeping her legs from wobbling.  The cheery chatter died with her entrance and everyone stared.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi blurted at last, stumbling to his feet.  "I can't believe you're up!  I mean, Washu said that you were – "

"As you see, I'm fine," Ryoko cut him off coldly.  She moved to an empty seat and sat down carefully.  Mihoshi, who was sitting beside her, burst into tears and threw her arms around the ex-pirate.

"Ryoko we were so worried!"

"Choking…no oxygen…" Ryoko gasped.  Kiyone reached over with an irritated sigh and detached Mihoshi.

"I see you finally dragged your lazy bones out of bed," Ayeka commented snidely, but smiled warmly.

"Well I wouldn't want to irritate you, princess," Ryoko responded sarcastically, also smiling.  Her smile disappeared when she caught sight of the girl sitting between Ayeka and Tenchi.  "Hello, Yugi.  Or would you prefer Sakuya?"  Yugi's blue eyes widened.

"Yugi's fine," she said softly.

"She awoke last week, Ryoko," Katsuhito told her calmly.  "The same day of the battle against Hotsuma."

"Of course," Ryoko said lowly.  "So it's been a week, has it?"  Ryoko reached out to grab a bowl of rice and felt her shoulder twinge.  She gasped sharply and cursed, slumping against the table.

"Ryoko!" Sasami cried worriedly.  Tenchi leapt from his seat and hurried over to her.

"You're not strong enough yet," he said firmly, helping her sit up.  "You need to go back to bed."  

"Stop fussing, Tenchi!" Ryoko snapped.  "I'm fine.  Although," she said, troubled, "I can't believe how badly Hotsuma injured me with one pathetic blast." 

"It was a special technique I taught him," Yugi spoke up miserably.  All eyes turned to her.  "Hotsuma had the ability to create a sort of bond with another individual and feed off of that person's energy, increasing his own strength and eventually killing that person."  Ryoko's eyes narrowed, not appreciating the idea of a bond between her and Hotsuma.

"Would the bond also let him read that person's mind?" Ryoko inquired finally, remembering how Hotsuma always seemed to know what she was feeling.  Yugi nodded.

"But why didn't he use it on me before?"  Yugi shook her head, shrugging.

"My guess is that he did, and you just didn't know about it," Washu commented shrewdly.

"What?" Ryoko asked, startled.

"Well, think about it…  That would explain why he was able to stay alive after your previous battle, even after you dealt him a killing blow.  He simply drew a small amount of energy from you.  And for two years, he maintained the bond, stealing only enough energy to stay alive."  Ryoko recalled his reaction to Sasami's cooking, as if he'd never tasted food before.

"And when he appeared in the forest, unconscious and weak – "

"It was because you hadn't eaten anything for six months and didn't have enough energy to spare for him," Washu finished.  "I'll bet he even caused those nightmares you had, a kind of twisted warning."  Ryoko clenched her teeth.

"He could have finished me off at anytime, sucking me dry of all my energy."

"So," Ayeka mused.  "He was using both his _and _Ryoko's power…that's why he could destroy my shield so easily!"

"Yeah, he almost killed everyone," Ryoko said darkly.  "How would you like to have Sasami's death on your conscience Yugi?"  Yugi gasped and looked at Sasami woefully.

"That's enough, Ryoko!" Tenchi thundered.  Ryoko rolled her eyes and pushed away from the table, standing up and stalking out of the kitchen.  Tenchi followed her.  When they reached the living room he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Ow!  Watch it, Tenchi!"

"What the hell is the matter with you Ryoko?  Why are you being so rude to Yugi?"

"You mean, why should I hate her _besides_ the fact that she once tried to kill me, not to mention yo - the others?"

"You forgave her for that!  You were happy with my decision to bring her back to Okayama with us." 

"I was happy when she decided to sleep for the next however many years, until she grew up.  I didn't know she was going to cheat and accelerate her aging.  I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, though."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, wake up, Tenchi!  The girl's in love with you!  She's made herself look as much like Sakuya as possible!"

"What?" Tenchi sputtered.  Ryoko wrenched her arm out of his grasp and stormed up the stairs.

"So here's your chance, Tenchi," Ryoko flung over her shoulder.  "You've finally got your beloved Sakuya back."

Tenchi paced the living room after Ryoko had left.  Things just got more and more complicated.  It seemed that where Ryoko was concerned, he did nothing but screw up.

"And now this Yugi thing," Tenchi groaned out loud.

"Tenchi?"  Tenchi spun around.  Speak of the devil.  Yugi stood hesitantly in the doorway, eyes wide and uncertain.

"Uh, Yugi…just who I wanted to talk to," Tenchi said smiling while inwardly cringing.

"I think I know what about," Yugi told him, crossing over to the couch.  "We all heard your conversation with Ryoko.  It wasn't exactly whispered."

"Oh," Tenchi responded weakly, rubbing the back of his head.  "I - "

"No, Tenchi let me."  She straightened her shoulders and gazed at Tenchi unwaveringly.  "I guess it's no secret I like you Tenchi."

"Yugi – "

"I suppose it was inevitable.  After all, you did save me, even if it was from myself."  Yugi looked down at her lap and blushed, ashamed.  "But Tenchi – I'd have to be blind not to see that you totally and completely love Ryoko."  Tenchi blanched and stared.

"I…oh."  Yugi smiled.

"The others can see it too, Tenchi.  And frankly, they all wonder what's taking you so long to make your move."

"But…" Tenchi protested.  "I didn't want to hurt anyone!"

"They love you Tenchi and want you to be happy!" Yugi exclaimed earnestly.  "Ayeka will take it hardest, but she's trying to prepare herself.  The others think of you as a friend."

"What about you?" Tenchi asked quietly.  Yugi turned pink.

"It's just a crush," she muttered, twisting her hands together.  "I remember what you and Sakuya were like together and I envied that.  I wanted that."  Tenchi nodded and smiled, then leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you Yugi," he told her seriously.  Yugi ducked her head and smiled in return.

"But Tenchi, you'd better hurry or you're going to lose her."  Tenchi sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.  

"Yugi…I'm afraid that I already have."

Ryoko hobbled down the stairs, clinging to the banister and cursing softly under her breath.  Her shoulder began to throb and she clenched her teeth while she waited for the pain to pass.  It wasn't as though she'd never been injured before, but she'd never experienced the sore, aching muscles.  Washu told her that she still lacked sufficient energy for her advanced healing to kick.

"I don't know how earthlings endure this," Ryoko muttered, reaching the floor and shuffling to the kitchen.  She paused in the doorway, eyes widening in surprise.  Tenchi stood with his back to her, hands planted on either side of the sink, the moonlight flooding through the window and outlining him in silvery light.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko blurted hesitantly, torn between maintaining an aloof silence and relieving her mounting concern.  Tenchi whirled around.

"Ryoko!  I didn't hear you," he said, forcing a smiling.  Ryoko ventured further into the room, desperately trying to walk upright.  

"Are you okay?" she asked gruffly.

"Of course!  Why do you ask?  I'm…"  His shoulders sagged and his voice dropped down to a whisper.  "I'm terrible."  

"Tenchi?" Ryoko whispered worriedly.

"God, Ryoko, I can't go on like this…it's tearing me apart!  I keep thinking about the expression on his face right before…"  Tenchi closed his eyes and said lowly, "All I could think about was killing him, _destroying _him."

"Hotsuma," Ryoko stated, her face unreadable.

"Yes," Tenchi said softly.  He looked so miserable and hurt that Ryoko moved instinctively to comfort him.  He wrapped his arms around her waist gratefully and rested his chin on her shoulder.  "He's the first man I've ever killed.  Did you think I wouldn't feel guilty?  I _am _human, Ryoko."  The bitterness in his voice surprised her.

"Why should you feel guilty?" she demanded.  "Hotsuma was insane and he was a threat to everyone in this family."  Tenchi leaned back and stared at her intensely.

"But didn't you – I thought you loved him!"

"No way!" Ryoko snapped, turning her head and avoiding Tenchi's gaze.  He watched her silently.  "Well," she sighed softly, looking down, "I'll admit I almost fell for him…more than once…but I could never forget – " she broke off suddenly, blushing.

"You could never forget what?" Tenchi asked gently.  Ryoko shifted uncomfortably and tried to pull away, but Tenchi tightened his grip.

"I could never forget – you," she blurted finally, cheeks burning.  "I know you don't feel the same way about me," she continued quickly, "but I – Tenchi?!"  He continued to kiss her neck, moving slowly up her neck, hands sliding up to cradle her head.  "What are you doing?!"  Tenchi released her and stepped back, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, I was just so relieved to hear that you still…sorry."  Ryoko wrapped her arms around herself and tried to forget the heat of his lips on her skin.

"Tenchi, what are you doing to me?" she cried, eyes filling with tears.  "I stay by your side for years, hoping that, despite the overwhelming competition, you would come to love me.  Then, last week, you basically tell me I never had a chance and I make plans to leave for good.  Now here you are kissing me!  Make up your goddamn mind!"  Her eyes flashed and she clenched her fists, but her voice quavered slightly.  Tenchi flushed.

"I know, I'm sorry…I wanted to explain what I said on the roof that night…and apologize for not believing you about Hotsuma."  Ryoko folded her arms and tried to look indifferent.  "When I said that you were completely wrong for me, I didn't mean I could never love you."  Ryoko glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  "I just meant that we're complete opposites."  Ryoko opened her mouth.  "Don't deny it, Ryoko, you know it's true.  But I used to think that meant we could never be happy together.  I had feelings for you but I never followed up on them because I thought it would never work.  Ryoko, I was thinking _too much_.  It's like the shrine keeper in Matsuyama said, 'it's a choice of the heart, not the mind.'"  Ryoko regarded him silently.

            "You know," she said finally.  "Hotsuma used to tell me that we were so alike we were almost the same person – as if that was proof that we were meant to be together.  But I knew I was meant to be with _you_ for the exact opposite reason - because we're so dissimilar."  She stepped closer and gazed at Tenchi intensely.  "My weaknesses are your strengths, _your _weaknesses are _my _strengths.  Alone, I'm half a person…with you, I'm complete."

            "Ryoko," Tenchi murmured.  "I love you."

            "I know," Ryoko answered, phasing into his arms and leaning her head against his chest.  "But it took you a damn long time to figure it out."

            "Sorry."  He dragged a finger up her spine, making her arch against him.

            "Sorry is not good enough."  He tilted her head back and pressed his lips against hers firmly.

            "Forgiven?" he inquired, smiling.

            "Are you kidding?  You caused me four years of psychological damage.  You think one kiss is going to fix that?"  Tenchi frowned.

            "Then what do you suggest?"  Ryoko smirked, eyes narrowing.

            "Hmm…what do you think, Tenchi?  Your room, or mine…"

**_            Hmmm…whaddaya think they're going to be doing…ALL NIGHT LONG!! Yeah, baby!  Er – sorry, I just saw Austin Powers 3 and I'm feeling a little raunchy.  You understand.  Okay, although you don't technically have to review to get me to put up another chapter…DO IT ANYWAY!!  Heh.  Please?    _**


End file.
